


So I May Have Killed A Guy (maybe i'm not ok)

by KMS7801



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Justice, Mental Health Issues, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Recovery, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS7801/pseuds/KMS7801
Summary: Something traumatic happened to Peter.This is the story of how Tony comes to be Peter's dad and the aftermath of a truly tragic series of events.TW- Raper recovery





	So I May Have Killed A Guy (maybe i'm not ok)

Peter had been trying to catch this criminal on the down low for weeks. Mr stark had forbidden him from going after him after he had killed the third boy, but Peter knows it wasn’t the actual murder he was worried about. The queen’s child rapist had started abusing and murdering young boys 3 months ago and had already killed 4.  
Knowing that Peter would try his best to catch him Tony had spent the last few weeks trying desperately to lecture Peter to leave this investigation to the FBI but the memories that were bursting to come free made peter just try harder as he knew he could prevent anyone else from being harmed.   
“Karen de-mist my goggles and employ rain protocol,” peter splays another web to the next building, panting slightly, as he continues to chase the killer across the sodden rooftops, he had been on patrol for the last four hours when he had finally heard it, the terrifyingly familiar sounds of the killer subduing his next victim, he was only eight years old and probably was already traumatized by the time Peter reached him. His mind was filled with rage, he could feel his blood literally boiling thick in his veins as he pushed harder through the rain.  
He abandoned any thoughts of tony scowling him, telling him to leave it be. Peter skidded to a sudden stop on a wet rooftop of a local supermarket, wind whistling in his ears as he webs up the killer to the edge of the building. “Peter you’ve webbed him up you should call Mr stark.” Peter continues to walk forward almost stalking his prey. “Peter I can sense your heart rate increasing you’ve already caught him.” Peter reaches the edge of the building and pulls his fist back, his mind already set on what he’s about to do. “Peter you might to rethink your actions otherwise I’m going to have to call Mr stark,” Peter carries on pulling his fist back, the sound of the little boys screams reverberating in his ears bringing him back to a darker time. He screams low and broken, his voice cracking on each exhalation. He throws his arm forward, punching technique gone out the window, into the smiling face.   
“Spiderman, “he chuckles lowly, “I would have loved to get my hands on you, you know.” Peter steps backward rain blurring his view until all he could see was blood painted on white teeth. His limbs sting fuzzily and he hears Karen speaking to him worriedly but he can’t hear any of it, only the rushing in his ears. “You don’t know anything, you’re a paedophile, your scum.”  
Peter starts forward and the man flinches back avoiding getting punched again. “You know I used to know a guy named skip, we used to speak to each other way back in the day,” Peter stops breathing. “He used to tell make all about a kid he was babysitting, that kid was called peter parker.” Peter swallows loudly his mouth feeling slightly to dry, the rushing in his ears is only getting louder and he pushes his nails deep into his palm feeling blood swell. He desperately to keep himself in the present.   
“He told me everything about sweet little peter parker, right down to his sweet little..” Peter rushes forward roaring, his palms collide with the man’s chest, “SHUT UP!” The man flails backward feet catching on the edge of three building, mouth opening wide and eyes flashing with terror as gravity catches up with him and he falls.   
Time suddenly catches up with Peter as he hears the wet smack as he reaches the ground. Peter suddenly feels dizzy, the wet sound washes over him in weaves, he suddenly pitches obvert to the side and vomits. He has no idea what to do now, the police sirens are getting louder and he can hear people gasping as they walk down the street.  
He stumbles over to the opposite side of the building trying desperately to get away from the scene. The rushing sound in his ears that had been plaguing him ever since the first rape-murder was uncovered finally reaches boiling point, it’s not a rushing sound that was plaguing him, and it’s the sound of a little boy screaming. Screaming out desperately for someone to hear him. Peter reaches the end of the building and pitches over into the wet concrete, rocks tear his skin like paper but he can only concentrate on his heavy sobs.   
Karen may have been trying to bring him out of his traumatized state but he was so far into his nightmare that no stimuli were getting in. Peter didn’t know how long he lay there in the wet and cold but it wasn’t long enough for him to found by any police so he doubts it was long even though it seemed years. He could hear a comforting sound of his own screams, he knew instantly it was the iron man repulses and finally he stopped sobbing and a sense of peace rushed over him, he was safe, Tony would make it alright.  
The suit walked over to him and picked his dead weight up bridal style. They lifted up into the night sky slowly before the faceplate lifted up. The sight of Tony’s worried face was so familiar to peter it instantly calmed him. “Pete, what the fuck happened, I was at the compound when your vitals went crazy.” Peter raises his doe eyes up to make eye contact. “I, I,” The words come out rough of his used throat.   
“Hey, it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me, just rest up for a second bud, we will sort this out later,” They continue onwards into the dead of night, tony letting him rest and process. “It’s a good thing you didn’t come across the murderer, I heard a boy was rescued. Peter’s vision goes to white, the last thing he remembers before passing out was someone screaming high pitched and terrified, on second thoughts it was probably him.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts 2+3 coming soon ;)


End file.
